Pirate of the Caribbean Cartoon Version
by DJ Cowart
Summary: Ok Nigel Onu from KND is playing Captian jack sparrow so it's the same thing but there a twist just read, rated in for sexu contents, vilones, and language
1. Nigel Capture

Pirate of the Caribbean (Cartoon Version)

Chapter One: Nigel's capture.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these shows.

Character: Naruto, Sora, Kagome, Inyushai, Aang, Sasuke, Asuka, Shinji, Darron, Zan, co captain Al, Robin, Huley, Takeshi, Vegeta, Yugi, Jade, Yusuke, Danny, Storm shadow, and snake eyes, Virgil, samurai jack, logon, Micky mouse, Courage as the captain pet, Bugs bunny from loonatics unleash, Spongebob, Emanuel, Riley, Zuko, Gohan as united kingdom commander, and the captain of the white pearl, Nigel onu.

Summary: Captain Nigel onu was sailing to united kingdom looking for a new crew and wine up getting capture, and his a ship attack there for gold and Nigel.

Nigel: "Ah at sea only about two miles to shore".

Nigel grab his bucket and started to throw water out of the boat.

Nigel climb to the top of the sail as the boat sink.

As he got closer to the deck he jump on the dock and walk off like nothing happened.

He started to walk to the boat but was stop by the guard.

Guard1: "Sorry sir no civilians".

Nigel: "Ok sir I'll notify you if I see one".

Gaurd2: "You look like a pirate"?

Guard1: Are you"?

Nigel: "I guess that a yes or no question, if so I'm not good with yes and no answer I get confuse.

Guard2: "Are you fucking with use, because if you are we'll shoot you were you stand.

Nigel: "Are you sure the gun is loaded"?

Guard1: "Yeah I load them all the time".

Guard2: "There was that one time I --".

Guard1: "Are you saying I'm not trust worthy"?

Guard2: "If you put it like that".

Why the guard was fighting with each other Nigel slid his way to a boat.

Guard2: "Where did he go"?

Both of the guard turn and look at the ship that Nigel got on, they both charged at the Nigel.

Guard1: "Get off that boat

Nigel: "Sorry it's such a pretty boat, I mean ship".

Gohan Promotion

Asuka Dad: "I present Gohan with a nice hand craft sword made by, the best black smith in this kingdom, and with love for life time my daughter".

Gohan: "It will be such a honored".

Gohan took Asuka to a spot that they can be alone, as they look at the ocean Asuka started to lose her breathe.

Gohan: "such a beautiful dress, for a beautiful girl, .. You no all my life I've been working so I can get to this postion of honored, and to be with you".

Asuka: "I can't breathe".

Gohan: "Yes I'm kind of nervous myself".

As Gohan talk he turn his back to look at the sun, and Asuka fell of the cliff.

Gohan: "So Asuka, Asuka AAAAAsukaaa"!

Back to Nigel

Nigel: "So you need a-".

SPLASH!

Nigel: "Ya'll what to see what happened"?

Guard1: "I can't swim".

Guard2: "Me either".

Nigel: "I have to do everything hold these, and don't lose them".

Nigel dive in the water, has he dive the guards was rushing down the stairs with Gohan leading them.

Nigel Grab her then started to swim to the swimming to the surface for air, and the swim to the docks.

Nigel: "Help me".

The two guards help Nigel put Asuka on the docks.

Guard1: "What's wrong with her"?

Nigel: "Move".

Nigel pull out his knife and cut Asuka dress, she started to cough up the water, soon Gohan and his guard showed up and Asuka dad who name is Johhy.

Johhy look at the guard1 because he was holding his daughter dress and she was nearly naked, the guard pointed to Nigel.

Johhy: "Shoot him".

Asuka: "Father, Gohan you can't kill my rescuer".

Gohan: "I think a thanks in need".

Gohan stick out his hand for a hand shake, Nigel grab his hand and Gohan pulled up his sleeve.

Gohan: "East born looks we got a pirate".

Johhy: "Hang him".

Gohan: "Nigel onu".

Nigel: "That's Captain Nigel Onu".

Guard2: "These are his sir".

Gohan: "Let me see a pistol with one shot, a compass doesn't point north, and.

Gohan pulled out the sword and look at it.

Gohan: "And I thought it will be made of wood, you have to be the worst pirate I ever heard of'.

Nigel: "But you have heard of me".

They push Nigel to the guy who was holding the hand cuffs.

Asuka: "Gohan you have to let him free for saving me".

Gohan: "One good deed doesn't cover for all the other bad deeds".

They put the hand cuffs on Nigel.

Nigel: "It's about time".

Nigel throw his chain around Asuka neck.

Johhy: "Asuka"!

Nigel: "I would like to get my commodores back, and my hat.

Nigel: "… COMMODORES!"

They passed up his stuff.

Nigel: "Asuka is it"?

Asuka: "Its miss swam".

Nigel: "If you be so kind".

Asuka grab Nigel items, he grab the gun and pointed to Asuka head.

Nigel: "No if you be very kind".

Asuka started to put on Nigel commodores.

Nigel: "Easy on the good me love".

She finished putting on commodores.

Asuka: "You're a despicable person".

Nigel: "I save you so its you turn".

He turn Asuka around.

Nigel: "Gentleman, me lady, this will be the day that you almost caught Captain Nigel Onu."

Nigel push Asuka to Johhy turn around grab a rope kick the will and he was pulled up to the air, he swung around twice, jump down on a sail, he then put his chain on the rope and slid down.

Gohan: "Shoot him we wouldn't what him to miss his exaction no would we".

Guard: "Check the east sea board".

Nigel ran into the city as the guard shoot at him.

Gohan: "Go, find him".

Nigel ran into a black smith store, he look around and saw a drunk man sleeping, he pick up a hammer and started to hit his chain, and then Nigel heard the door open and ran behind something leaving his hat, it was the black smith Shinji , he look at the drink guy.

Shinji: "Ah right were I left you".

He look at the hammer.

Shinji: "Not were I left you".

He look at the hammer and noticed a hat, he reach for the hat and a sword appeared right under his neck, and he saw Nigel.

Shinji: "You're the pirate there looking for".

Nigel shrugged his shoulder put away his sword and walk to the door, Shinji turn around grab a sword and pointed at Nigel.

Nigel: "Are you serious, you what to cross with a pirate"?

Shinji shrugged his shoulder.

Nigel quickly made the first move charging in testing his sword skill, he strike low, and then quickly attacking the mid section.

Nigel: "Yes your very good, but how's your foot work"?

He attack but focusing on his foot work, he move side to side trying to trick Shinji.

Nigel: "Very good".

He put away his sword and walk to the door, Shinji throw the sword locking the door.

Nigel: "You're really getting on my nerves, and know you have no weapon".

Shinji turn around and grab a piece of iron the was on fire, there battle lasted for awhile, then Nigel cheated by pushing sand in his eye he jump down pull out his gun and pointed a Shinji.

Shinji: "You cheated".

Nigel: "Pirate".

The guards started to bust through the door.

Nigel: "Move".

Shinji: "Please move".

Shinji: "You threaten Miss Asuka I can't let that pass".

Nigel click his gun.

Nigel: "This shot is not meant for you".

The drunk guy got up and slams his glass on Nigel head, at that time the guards came busting in, they all surrounded him all pointing his gun at him, Gohan made his way to the front.

Gohan: "Good work Sam your just help in the capture of a dangerous con, this will the day that Captain Nigel Onu almost got away, lock him up.

That's the end of chapter one it was good right just wait to chapter two it's going to be hot , review please tell the truth know piece.

A/N: Sam the drunk guy ok.


	2. Kagome Capture

Pirates of the Caribbean (Cartoon Version)

Chapter two Kagome Capture.

Character: Naruto, Sora, Kagome, Inyuasha, Aang, Sasuke, Asuka, Shinji, Darron, Zan, co captain Al, Robin, Huley, Takeish, Kasishi, Vegeta, Yugi, Jade, Yusuke, Danny, Storm Shadow, and snake eye's, Virgil, Samurai Jack, Logon, Micky mouse, Courage as the captain pet, Bugs bunny from loontacis unleash, Spongebob, Emaunel, raven, Amy, Riley, Zuko, Gohan, as united kingdom commander, ant the captian of the red pearl, Nigel onu.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these shows.

Summary: After the ship attacks Shinji se if he can trust Nigel.

Asuka room 11:44pm 

Kagome: "You must have been very frightened being threaten by a pirate."

Asuka: "Yes but it wasn't that bad looks like a storm is heading are way."

Kagome: "Well you should go to sleep."

Kagome help Asuka into her bed, tuck her in, fluff her pillow and left.

The sky got darker and darker, the roar of the thunder got stronger, and closer, but still not a drop of rain.

Cell Chamber 12:00pm

Nigel: "Are you two done being gay."

Prisoner: "Leave us alone, it's what we do."

They Continued to pass notes and giggle.

"Hey!"

A prisoner yelled in the cell.

"It's the red pearl."

Nigel ran to his window and there was the red pearl.

Command center 

Jinxy: "Captain pirate."

Gohan: "What the fuck, .. Telescope."

Gohan look in the telescope and saw pirate.

Gohan: "So they are pirate."

Jinxy: "We believe it's the red pearl."

Gohan: "Ah Jinxy still stuck in your fairy tales."

Jinxy: "What the fuck sir, I see the red sails".

Gohan: "You have fun."

Jinxy: "Fuck you I quit."

Gohan walk out of the room, they spread apart covering every part of the city, as the ship got closer and closer, the ship started to turn side ways, when the ship turn completely side ways, they drop the acre, five minutes later they started to fire there cannons, hitting exactly in the middle of the city waking every body up, soon the ship drop ten boat each holding 15 men, all with weapons. They reach shore and there was chaos ladies being rape, children killed, and fire.

Black Simth 12:44pm

Shinji had woke up from all the commission, he ran to the door and saw, pirates, ladies, guard, and thieves.

Shinji: "Time to go scoping for some big ass tidies."

As Shinji attend to leave a hand appear on his shoulder.

Sam: "It's your turn to shine."

Shinji: "Do I have to."

Sam just nodded his head and they went back in the store, Shinji grab a hammer, a sword, and a small dagger.

Shinji: "Peace Sam."

Sam: "Don't die."

Asuka house 11:30pm

The pirate rush through the gate, they quietly knock on the door the butler open the door

and got shot.

Asuke: "Ahhh, he killed him, Kagome!"

Kagome ran in the room grab Asuke and bounce, the pirate rush in every house.

Pirate: "Check upstairs."

Two pirates ran up the stair split up.

Pirate: "Ahhh."

Kagome: "Take that bitch."

Pirate2: "What's going on?"

He ran in the room that he heard the scream, they double team Kagome.

Kagome: "Run Asuka!"

One of the pirate slap her.

Pirate: "I'll go look for her."

Boom!

The Pirates continued to attack, they shot a cannon ball hitting the jail cell letting the two guys free.

Nigel: ….."Ain't that a bitch?"

Five minutes later

Nigel: "I wish I had some body to pass notes with."

Asuka house

Asuka: "Leave me alone."

Asuka ran to room to room until they finally caught her."

Asuka: "Parley, Parley, .. It's the pirates code, you have to take me to your captain."

Pirate1: "Damn it that's a bitch right thur".

Pirate2: "so we'll take her to are captain."

Asuka: "AAAAA!"

Shinji: "Asuka!"

Shinji turn around and saw Asuka being carry by two pirates, but as he was looking at Asuka, he got hit in the back of his head with a pipe.

Asuka: "Let me go, I'm the governors daughter damn it."

They put her on the boat and paddle to the red pearl, they throw her on the ship, and then drag her to there captain.

Emanuel: "Hello me be the captain of the red pearl."

Asuka: "Get your hands off me."

Emanuel: "Let her go."

Asuka: "have you, heard of the Treasure Island curse."

Emanuel: "Ain't every pirate heard of the curse."

Asuka: "well I'm your key to immortality."

Emanuel: "What the fuck, .. This bitch is lying."

Asuka: "So you think I'm lying to you I'll prove it to you."

Emanuel: "Hoe will you prove it."

Asuka pull out a red jewel as big as a huge marble.

Emanuel: "What's that witch."

Asuka: "the seal that keeps the creature lock up inside of me."

Emanuel: "Prove it".

Asuka: "….Ok."

She started to hum, the wind started to blow hard and then, fire appear be hide the boat exactly when she open her eyes.

Emanuel: "That's enough pull the acres, all hands on deck were leaving".

Asuka: "what you have to drop me off."

Emanuel: "Or I can have some body do this."

One of his pirate hit her in the back of her head, she fell down, and last face she saw before she close here eyes was Kagome smiling.

That's the end of the list it was good chapter review and thanks.


End file.
